


🔮 COVENANT ; MARK OF THE C H O S E N 🔮

by KA_LON



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Mild Language, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: "Where do you think you'll be able to go that I can't follow?"
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	🔮 COVENANT ; MARK OF THE C H O S E N 🔮

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Covenant.

You could scoff at his words, those same words that have been echoing in your head since the text he sent to you. The words that filled you with the sensation of being in quick sand. Able to claw your way out, thinking you were free only to be sucked back in again.

"Fuck you!" You weren't going to let him trap you, not again "If you think we're going to be one big happy family, you're out of your mind" The amused smirk on his lips, the possessive look in his eyes, and the nonchalant demeanor at your words sent a shiver down your spine.

"And where are you going to go? Hm" He questions, the arrogance in his words making you shrink back "Your mom's house, maybe hide there for a few days before going to your grandparents. Or maybe you'll leave the country, you always wanted to visit the states right? Where do you think you'll be able to go that I can't follow"

"You can't just-" Kun was patient, his calmness sometimes scared you more but this. This overboiling anger that just snaps was something that made you want to sink into the floor. Watching as his iris' blaze a bright lilac with vexation like a volcano, dormant for years suddenly erupting.

"What! What can I not do? Please tell me, what you think I'm not capable of doing. You're mine, you were chosen by fate to be mine. There's no running from what you'll always come back too. Willing or not" He was tired of this game, this cat and mouse chasing. He was tired of waiting, in the corners of the shadows until you realized there was no one else for you. There will never be another that would make you feel the way Kun does. Maybe you were going through a patch, but this baby ensures that even then you wouldn't be able to go anywhere. He would make sure of it.

Behind the exterior that was Kun, the Illusion he put on for humans. Drawing them in like bugs to a light. Qian Kun, the boy next door, the type you take home to meet your mother. Smile sweet like honey, eyes as bright as the sun, gaze intense with passion, and words as sly as a fox was really the one your mother warned you about. The one who loved so deeply, that it was possessive. There have been many before you, but none would come after you. Nobody else would ever come close for him.

"Look at me" Fingers grasped your chin, forcing you to look into those eyes that your world still orbits around "And tell me you don't love me" You jerk your face out of his hold, unable to say those simple words because he was right. Even after all of this, you were still in love with him "The same reason why you can't tell me, is the same reason I did all of this"

"You wouldn't of let me go either way" You spat back at him, words quick as spitfire and so assure of yourself to which he chuckles.

"Either way wasn't an option the moment that mark appeared on your hand" At the mention of the infamous mark that seems to be the cause of all your problems. You look down at your palm to see the five dots now had lines connecting them. Making a star.

"What did you do to me?" Your voice held the tone of exhaustion. Tired of fighting if it wasn't going to get you anywhere, eyes locking with his, you know he was serious. There wasn't a place on earth where he couldn't find you. Escaping him wasn't an option.

"Nothing. You were born just for me, that mark is just proof and a reminder. You'll always belong to me" Kun kneels to brush his fingers along your cheek, swiping away the few tears that escaped your eye "Now if you're done with your little fit, it's time to go home"

"Home?" You were slightly panicked at his words, hand grasping your wrist pulling you up with him as he stands. Ensuring you wouldn't scramble away from him again.

"There are certain things you don't know about me, things that'll make it unsafe for you to stay here. Especially now that you're carrying precious cargo" His words give more questions then answers, but you know it had something to do with those lilac eyes and the real reason these dots were on your palm. 

**_< [Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729689) _ **


End file.
